


Touchy Feely

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crackfic, that's about all I can say</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchy Feely

**Author's Note:**

> Because [](http://gileswench.livejournal.com/profile)[**gileswench**](http://gileswench.livejournal.com/)asked for it. No, really, she did. *nods*

"I really want to thank you again for coming, Mr. Giles. I can't express enough how much we appreciate your organizations' donation to the aquarium."

Giles just nodded and followed Donald Franklin, head of the newly renovated London Aquatic Center. In rebuilding and refunding the Council, Giles found a stash of hidden funds that not only let him remake the Council to his liking but allowed him to be quite philanthropic. He'd asked for suggestions from the Slayers and other Watchers as to where he should send money and the Aquatic Center was one of the places they'd put forward.

So, here he was, outfitted in a wet suit because he'd agreed to visit with some of the creatues housed at the center. More precisely he'd lost a bet with Buffy and was being forced to pay up. She was following behind both men and Giles was certain he could feel her gaze on certain parts of his anatomy. Damn suit was quite form fitting.

"Here we are. Mr. Giles, if you would kindly follow me, we can get you in the tank so you can interact with Frank."

Donald steered him to a set of portable stairs, handing him an oxygen tank and mask. No one had told him exactly what Frank was, but Giles assumed it was a large fish or possibly a whale or turtle. He hoisted on the tank, adjusted the mask and tested the regulator. When he was satisfied everything was in order, he climbed the steps and gingerly lowered himself into the water.

It was warmer than he'd expected. He fully submerged himself, swimming towards the glass, Buffy waving at him from the other side. He waved back and swam around, wondering if this Frank was shy or not used to humans. Then, from out of nowhere, came a brush of something against his leg. He turned, but couldn't see what it was. Then something came and wrapped around his arm. He glanced down to see a tentacle covered in very large suckers. His eyes widened as more came up to wrap around his torso and legs. Giles pushed down the panic that was threatening to well up.

Frank was an octopus.

He looked and saw that Donald was giving him a thumbs up. Buffy was covering her mouth with her hand. Her body was shaking, she was obviously suppressing laughter. Giles swore she would pay for this. Frank moved his tentacles all over Giles' body, not squeezing hard, but exploring. Slowly all the tentacles released him. One came near his head and Giles swore that Frank gave him a pat. Frank swam away and Giles propelled himself to the surface.

Climbing out of the tank, he pulled his mask away to yell at Buffy.

"You knew this would happen!"

"Maybe. Gotta say though, didn't expect Frank to be that touchy feely. May I remind you that you're **_my_** Watcher?"

Giles tried to reply to that, but Buffy pulled him down for a kiss, despite the fact he was dripping all over her. When she released him she was smiling. He sighed and removed the oxygen tank before handing it to Donald.

"Yes, and as your Watcher, I should warn you our next training session may be a little…different."  
Buffy grinned widely. Giles shook his head and turned to go get changed.


End file.
